<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spit Take by DestinyAwaitsNo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615289">Spit Take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1'>DestinyAwaitsNo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No First Dark Curse (Once Upon a Time), F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:03:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be honest I expected you to upend your drink on me, not spit it out laughing at one of my jokes. So I'm pleasantly surprised."</p>
<p>"Why would I do that?"</p>
<p>"Because I was hoping this was a date."</p>
<p>"So was I.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spit Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belle French had never been more nervous than when her longtime crush, the notorious Mr. Gold, had invited her to join him for lunch. They had shared many pleasant conversations about books, both during the monthly rent exchange and during his weekly trip to the library, and truthfully she wasn't sure what to expect from this meal. </p>
<p>She knew she was hoping that this was a date, so she had worn a slightly nicer dress than working in the library or eating at Granny’s called for, but there was still a chance he had simply invited her for a friendly chat over dinner so she didn’t want to get her hopes too high. </p>
<p>She really should have known better. </p>
<p>Honestly when an attractive older man with his shit together had asked her out she should have known she'd find a way to screw it up, but here she was not even 30 minutes in, face as red as the mayor's signature lipstick. She had known he was funny, but hearing him recall an occasion when Leroy had answered his front door and paid his rent in nothing but his boxers had her in stitches.  </p>
<p>Unfortunately she had just begun to sip her sweet tea when he said "And honestly I don't expect anyone to be as well dressed as myself, but are pants too much to ask for?" </p>
<p>If you have ever snorted or laughed in the middle of taking a drink of something you know exactly what happened. If you haven't, to put it mildly, she spit the sweet tea everywhere. Covering the booth and Mr. Gold in the cold beverage. </p>
<p>"I'm... I'm so sorry!" There was a moment as they locked eyes, with the whole diner watching with inheld breath, where Belle feared she was about to be verbally drawn to tears for the whole town to see.</p>
<p> Instead to her surprise Gold burst out into his own peal of laughter, she was so struck by how attractive a smile was on his face she almost missed him saying  "Well this evening is already going better than expected."</p>
<p>She tilted her head a bit as she considered his still grinning face. "In what way?" She asked incredulously.</p>
<p> His grin sobered a bit but remained "I'll be honest I expected you to upend your drink on me, not spit it out laughing at one of my jokes. So I'm pleasantly surprised."</p>
<p>"Why would I do that?"</p>
<p>He seemed to get nervous at that bashfully looking down as he said "Because I was hoping this was a date."</p>
<p>"So was I." She smiled as he looked up in shock.</p>
<p>Okay maybe she could manage to not screw this up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look guys I didn't die. I'm writing again! Working on a lot of blips I started and never finished a loooot of them are small word exchanges I liked. Had this saved as spit take with just the summary from like last year, and finished it up because I have block on the longer piece I was working on this week. It's C.C. and Niles from The Nanny and also my first smut lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>